A little Too Late
by Italianmommy8907
Summary: Jax get's adopted by the Cullens and meets Paul who imprints on her.The Volturi try to find her because she is living with the Cullens and is not a vampire.the Cullens and the werewolves decide it's best for Paul and Jaz to get married.will love win?
1. 1

Chapter 1:

Disclaimer: I don't Own twilight.

My name is Jazmine. Everyone calls me Jaz for short. I now live in an orphanage and am waiting to be adopted. I was shipped to America to get a better chance at life. I remember how I used to have a two parents. My mother always told me that my father was a very bad man. She said that he would stop at nothing to find me and that we would have to move far away. She moved away to America to protect me. From then on, my mother was never really around. She would go to work and come home at late hours, in the mornings. We grew apart, and I became a burdan to her. The pain of not having a mother who cared about me, finally got to me, and I began to gain weight.

My days were what you would call horrible, or even, the days from down below. I would go to school, be made fun of, and then have to come home to an empty house. I would then watch my movies and read my books about vampires and werewolves. I loved reading romantic novels. I found that every time I read them, it was an escape from my routine. The routine was always the same and never changed.

It happened late one night. I was in the tenth grade. I was home, watching T.V. and the doorbell rang. I was always told to never open the door past ten at night, but I noticed that it was a couple of cops. I opened the door to find out that my mother had died in a car crash. I wasn't sad about my mother's death. I was more relieved, relieved that I could get a second chance at life. I was brought to the orphanage to wait for a family to adopt me.

I was so excited when they told me the news. I would be moving to Forks, Washington. They found me a family. I packed what little I had and ran to the door. My dorm leader hugged me goodbye and watched as I went to join the priest and the new couple who was going to adopt me. They smiled at me as I approached. The man had pale white skin and golden blond hair. His features were that of a male model. The woman had golden blond hair as well, and she also looked model material.

I noticed they were both very pale. It must be the rain in Forks, causing the sun to not shine. I stepped closer and saw their eyes. They were orbs of brown and gold swirled together. They were beautiful. I had the coolest new parents ever. I just wished that I matched up to their looks.

I had dark brown hair that reached the middle of my back. I had brown eyes and was about five feet and three inches tall and weighed at least two hundred pounds. I felt a little awkward around them, because they were both so perfect. I took a deep breath and took a step foward, to start my new life.

The priest came to me and gave me a hug and did some of his crossing symbols. I could have sworn that the Cullen's stepped back a few steps, but that was probably to give me room to breathe.

We put my stuff in the car and headed to Forks. Mrs. Cullen was the first to speak. "I'm Esme Cullen. I'm so glad that we were able to adopt you. I hope that you will feel right at home." she said.

I smiled , "I'm so happy that someone wanted me. It seems that I have always been the one to be pushed aside for the younger kids. Usually, it's because of my weight" I replied. There was silence for a moment and the Cullens exchanged a look of sadness. Dr. Cullen then spoke. "I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen. It a pleasure and I hope we will have some good times ahead of us. By the way, what's your name?" he asked. I smiled. I knew he knew my name, he just wanted me to talk to them and open up. It was really sweet. "I'm Jazmine hope, but everyone always calls me Jaz." I said. Carlislele smiled. "We should be getting to our home soon. Alice has been rushing about like a pixie. She was so excited." he replied.

I looked confused. "Who's Alice?" I asked. Esme spoke. "Oh we have four other children. We just missed having another young one around, so we filed for adoption. There is Emmet, Jasper, Edward, Rosalie, and Alice." she said.

I smiled. I had sibling. My heart swelled inside me and beat for joy. Carlislel and Esme looked at each other with happiness. It was as if they could tell. We got to the house and Carlisle took my suitcase out of the trunk. It broke and fell on the ground. "Oh Jaz, I'm sorry." he said. I sighed. "It's not a big deal, I didn't have anything of worth in there." I said. Carlisle and Esme looked at each other and then at me. "We'll go shopping." said Esme. "I'm sure Alice will be thrilled to doll you up." she said. I smiled. " Great!" I replied.

We walked into the house and Dr. Cullen opened the door for me. I stepped into the biggest house, I could imagine. It was white and it was so beautiful. It looked like a fashion model's house. I continued to look around and just stood there looking. Mrs. Cullen came up to me and spoke, "Oh Jaz, I hope you can call me Esme." she said. I smiled. I thought for a moment and then spoke. "If it's ok with you both, I promised myself that if I got adopted, then I would call my new parents mom and dad." I said. Esme looked like she was going to cry and Carlisle smiled. "We would like that very much, Jaz." he said. I smiled and hugged them both. They were both really cold it made me jump. My nerd mine automatically went to my romantic vampire and werewolf books. "Why are you so cold?" I asked. My mom looked at my dad who replied, "We just like to run the house a little cold." he said. I shrugged it off. It seemed to make sense.

The next thing I knew, I was scooped up in a hug. I turned to see that it was a young guy. "I'm Emmet he said. He pointed to people as he spoke. "That's Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Edward and his girlfriend Bella." he said. I waved. "I'm Jazmine, but you can call me Jaz." I said.

Alice came down next to me and held my hands in her hands. "We are going to be great friends, Jaz. Let's go shopping." she said. I smiled and started to tear up.

"Oh, Honey, what's wrong?" she asked. "I'm just so happy. I never had a family that cared. I never had a sister to go shopping with. This is freaking awesome." I said. Everyone laughed and we all hugged.

Alice and I went shopping and got me some outfits and jewlery and everything a teenage girl would need for junior year. I smiled. It seemed that the Cullen family didn't care about my weight, but I did. The more I thought about it, the more I felt out of place. I noticed that Alice had the same eyes as her parents. My mind raced through all the reasons that their eyes were the way the were, but I could come up with nothing, but the facts from my books. We headed home to unpack all the great things we had bought.

"Alice, if I asked you a question, would you answer me the truth?" I asked. She nodded. We parked the car and walked up to my room. We started putting the clothes away. "Are you vampires?" I asked. Alice stopped. "Why would you say that?" she asked. Dad and Mom walked in as well as the rest of the family. "I hear the vampire is out of the bag." said Emmet.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Yes, Jaz, we are vampires. We just are vegetarians, meaning we don't eat humans, like you." he said. They waited for me to soak it in. "THIS IS FREAKING AWESOME!" I yelled. They looked taken back. I sighed and spoke. "I read about vampires and werewolves all the time, it's kind of my thing." I replied. They all smiled at me.

"I promise not to tell anyone." I said. Everyone laughed and went back to doing their own stuff. Alice and I finished unpacking, and I realized she almost bought me the whole store. I went to go to sleep. I was tired. I had school the next day. It was the first day of my Senior year, and I was excited. I realied that the Cullens didn't sleep, because they were vampires. I was the one to sleep and eat like a human. They now had a reason to go food shopping. I smiled to myself as I put my head on the pillow. This was going to work out just fine.

I woke up the next morning and got dressed. I headed down the stairs to eat breakfast. Because I was part Quileute, The Cullens had aggreed to let me go to the Reservation's school. I had wanted to get to know my roots a little bit. I would have to drive myself, but they were willing to help me out with that. Alice and I were talking about it and she jumped up and down and said, "Oh wait we have one more surprise for you." I followed her outside. There was my dream car. It was a convertible and it was pine green. I was so happy. I squeaked for joy.

"You guys didn't have to do that." I said. "You are family. We wanted to, besides, we can't go on the Reservation, remember." said Edward. "Just be careful." he said. "Werewolves exist too." he finished. I stopped for a moment and felt my heart stop for a moment. I could not believe it. My favorite creature in the whole world existed. My life went from drab to freaking amazing. Edward took a step foward, with a concerned look in his golden eyes. I smiled and spoke. "Can I have a book on this?" I asked. My dad smiled and told me to follow him.

We went to his library and he found me a little book covered in leather. My old friend let me borrow this. I was just reading up on the whole imprint and werewolves." he said. This should help you understand. I smiled and looked at the clock. I had two hours before school started. That would give me enough time to read it.

I read the whole book and was in awe. The fact that someone could find true love at first sight was amazing. Destiny's pull was in action and I wished that I could have someone imprint on me.

"No you don't" I heard Edward's voice say from the door. I looked up at him. "How?" he held up his hand and smiled. "I can read minds." he said. My eyes grew wide. "Cool. " I said. He chuckled. "I don't like werewolves, because of what happened with the treaty, which you just read in your book." he pointed out. I nodded. "We have a treaty and we follow it, but you are human, so you can make your own choice, just be sure it's the right one." he said. I smiled. "Thanks Edward. I find that it's cool to have a big brother. I never had anyone to look out for me." I said as I hugged him and he hugged me back."

We sat and started talking about the Cullen adventures and the werewolf ones too. They had a lot. It was so cool, but made me afraid at the same time. I thought about my past and some of the things that had happened to me. "Edward. Am I different, because I'm from the Quileute tribe?" I asked. "We don't know yet, but I think that's why my parents picked you." he said. I sighed. "They picked me because of my nationality?" I asked. Edward chuckled.

"Well, we were going to wait to tell you, but you have the Quileute tribe's blood in you, which could lead to mutation." he said. I chuckled. "So, I'm almost like an X-woman?" I asked. Edward rolled his eyes. "No, it just means that you would have a new roll in life, that's all." he replied. I looked at the clock. I had one hour remaining. I looked at Edward. Maybe he could read my mind and see all the things that made me different. It would make it easier for them to find out if I was special or not. Edward sighed. "Don't think that. You are special, no matter if you have the gene or not." he said. I smiled. Edward spoke. "It would make it easier to read your mind." he said. I smiled. "Then go ahead." I said. Edward smiled. He leaned close to me and placed his forhead onto mine. The next thing I knew, I was seeing all my memories flash before my eyes, like a movie.

I was six. I was running through the woods, with my mother. It was the night we left Italy, to flee from my father. My mother was speaking to me. "Now, listen to me very carefully. You can't go back to Italy. It's dangerous. Your father will get you for sure. He's a very bad man." she said. I nodded my head and continued to run with her.

There was another flash of white light and I was ten years old and sitting on the couch. My mother was upstairs taking a shower, and I could heard the water running and her singing to herself. She then began to speak. "You need to get yourself together. She's just a child. It's not your fault she let you down. You need to get over it and move on with your life. If she doesn't want to be helped then don't help her. She is a loner, and she obviously doesn't care." I heard her say. I never understood how I could hear her, but I did.

Another flash of light appeared, almost blinding me, and I was fourteen. I was sitting on a park bench, on school grounds, and the most popular girl in school was walking up to me, with a look of anger. "You don't mean anything to anyone. get a load of this. She's fat and she wears glasses. No one will ever go to the dance with you. You're ugly and you always be. Jaz ain't got no jazz. Jaz ain't got no jazz." she started to chant, making everyone join with her. I got up, walked over to her. "Where do you get off making fun of me?" I asked. She smiled. "I'm pretty and you're not. That's it." she said, putting her hand on my arm. I felt the anger grow up inside of me and I started to shake. The next thing I knew, she was on the ground with a broken hand. "You broke my hand!" she screached. I was in detention for the next two months because of that.

The flashes stopped and Edward stepped back in a daze. "Carlisle, we have a problem!" he yelled. Carlisle was up in my room in a flash, with the rest of the family. "What's wrong?" he asked. I sighed. "I don't know, he read my memories, to try to understand me better and freaked out." I replied. Carlisle looked to Edward with a questioning gaze. "She's a werewolf alright. She just hasn't made the change yet." he said. Rosalie growned. "Great! That's just great! Now were going to have the Volturi on our backs." she said. I sighed. "Sorry. I didn't mean to. " I said. The cullens looked at me. Esme came up to me and put her cold hands on mine. "It's not your fault about who you are. Be proud of who you are and make wise decisions, and you'll be fine." she said. I smiled and looked at the clock. It was time for school. I was out the door in the next ten minuets. Carlisle had promised to help me learn about what I was going to go through. I smiled and knew that things were going to be ok.


	2. 2

Chapter 2:

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

I woke up the next morning ready to go. I put on a cut, butt hugging pear of jeans, and a nice black and lacy tank top that Alice had bought me. She also picked out a pear of killer black heals. I was super happy. I went to my dresser and picked out some gold jewelery that Alice had picked out. I was wearing a wolf pendant that I had bought, even though Alice had not liked it. I did.

The necklace was the head of a wolf and was just gold with the indentations to show that it was a wolf. I also wore gold hoop earrings. They were small and skinny. I like them a lot. I sat down to look at myself in the mirror. I put a headband in and let my hair fall down to my back. I was put on makeup and grabbed my backpack and headed downstairs. I was ready to go. I grabbed some breakfast and headed for the door. My mom called to me and I turned and smiled for her to take a picture of me on my first day of school.

I then ran to my car and put everything in it's place and hit the gas. I was at school in twenty minuets. I parked my car in the student parking, and walked to the office. I checked in and was handed my locker number and combo, as well as a map of the school and my schedule. I noticed the office manager looking at me with sad eyes. She knew I was going to get eaten alive, as did I . I headed to my locker and placed my books in it. I then memorized my locker combo and put the papers in my locker. I turned to go to class, but ran into a warm wall.

I looked up to see the most beautiful guy in the whole world. He was looking at me in awe. "I'm so sorry." I managed to get out. "I didn't mean to run into you. I'm new and need to get my way around better." I said.

He smiled. "It's ok. I'm Paul. What's your name?" he asked. I smiled. My first friend. "I'm Jazmine, but you can call me Jaz." I said as I shook his hand. He was so warm. He was a little too warm, kind of like me. Could he be? I shook it out of my head to listen to what he was going to say. "So first day? Where are you from?" he asked. "Oh, I live with my new family that adopted me. I was able to go to school here, Because I'm half Quileute. So I decided I wanted to and the Cullen's let me." I said. Paul stopped and looked at me with a weird face.

"Did you say the Cullens?" he asked. "Yea, they adopted me." I replied. Paul looked flabbergasted. I gave him a weird look and changed the subject. "So, Paul, what' s your last name?" I asked. "Paul Meraz." he said. I smiled. "Well thanks for befriending me.

I was hoping I would make a friend." I said. Paul laughed. "Well I'm glad that I could help. If you want, you can eat lunch with me and the rest of the gang." he said. Was he serious, or was this a make fun of the new girl ritual. I nodded in eagerness. "I would like that very much." I said. Paul smiled. "Well then I'll see you after class." he said. I nodded and waves as I headed to class.

Paul's P.O.V.

I got up for patrol, like I did every day. I loved killing me some vampires. I finished the morning and ran home to take a shower. The cold water felt so good on my hot muscles. Being a werewolf, I had a hot body temperature. I stepped out of the shower and pulled a towel around my waist, to cover my parts. I didn't want Lea or Emily accidentally seeing me.

I walked to my room and changed into black pants, my black boots, and a nice white tank top. I thankfully remembered to put my briefs on. I was in a rush to get to school, I didn't eat anything, but thankfully found a sandwich in the car from the other day. I drove my truck to school and parked next to a pine green convertible. Man, whoever owned this car had a nice life. I don't know of anyone on the Rez who live that life. It must be someone new.

I headed to my lockers and was bumped into by a big brown blob. I looked down into her eyes and that was that. She was the one. I knew it. I shuddered at her touch. I looked at her and she at me. She managed to speak. " I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to run into you. I'm new and need to get my way around better." she said. I smiled. "It's ok. I'm Paul. What's your name?" I asked. I wanted to know her name, no, I needed to know it. She was my everything. I needed to know. I didn't care about her weight or that she wore glasses. She was the girl for me.

She smiled. Her heart picked up a beat in happiness. "I'm Jazmine, but you can call me Jaz." She said as I shook her hand. "So first day? Where are you from?" I asked. I wanted to know everything, but I didn't want to freak her out, so I played it cool. I did notice that she was really warm, but I shook it off. There was no way that she could be, could she?

"I was able to go to school here, Because I'm half Quileute. So I decided I wanted to and the Cullen's let me." She said. I stopped. My love was living with those bloodsuckers. I was not going to have any of that. I was going to have to change that and fast. She was half Quileute, so that must mean something, plus her body heat. I had to keep her close, to protect her, and be with her at all times.

"Did you say the Cullens?" I asked, playing it cool in a fragile voice. "Yea, they adopted me." she replied. She gave me a weird look and changed the subject. "So, Paul, what' s your last name?" she asked. "Paul Meraz." I said. she smiled. "Well thanks for befriending me. I was hoping I would make a friend." she said. I laughed. I made her day. That made me so happy. I had to make sure she felt welcomed. I knew a whole bunch of people who would be willing to pounce on her.

"Well I'm glad that I could help. If you want, you can eat lunch with me and the rest of the gang." I said. She nodded in eagerness. "I would like that very much." she said.

I smiled. She wanted to be with me. That was awesome. If I played my cards right I could tell her about me and we could be together forever. I realized I was getting ahead of myself.

"Well then I'll see you after class." I said. She nodded and waves as she headed to her class.

I could not pay any attention in my classes. I had to be with her. She was all I thought about. My one and only. I nearly rushed into the lunch room to find her siting at a table alone. I sat next to her and said Hello. I wanted to say so much more, but it was hard not to.

Jaz's P.O.V.

I got to the lunch room and found an empty table. I didn't see Paul anywhere, so I just sat down. I hoped he would meet up with me. The next thing I knew, I felt the warmth of Paul's body sitting next to me. "Hey!" he said. He looked happy to see me. His eyes were pouring into my very soul. It was creepy and yet, I like it, coming from him.

I realized I was drooling and quickly took a sip of my drink to cover up. Paul smirked. He knew what had just happened and was super happy about it. I rolled my eyes and ate my lunch. A bunch of guys who looked similar to Paul's muscle figure, came over to eat with us. I was introduced by Paul, "This is Embry Call, Jacob Black, Jared, and Quin. He said. I waved at them and said hello. Jacob spoke.

"So, Jaz, you new here, where you from." he asked. I could have sworn Paul growled and it made me jump. I looked at Paul. "Did you just growl?" I asked. The guys were quiet, waiting to see what happened. "No." said Paul. I had food caught in my throat." he said. I nodded. That made sense, but I didn't believe him. I continued to eat my sandwich and started to choke on it. Paul was there in a flash and smacked me on the back, till I got my air back in my lungs.

"Thanks," I said. I looked up at Paul, who had a serious look of concern on his face. "Are you sure you're ok? Do you need anything?" he asked me in a genuine tone of concern. "I'm Fine. Thanks" I said. I told the guys the story I had told Paul about being adopted and they too looked at me with concern. I looked between the five guys and could not take it anymore. "What the G.D. Is going on?" I yelled.

Embry snorted, "G.D.?" he asked. I blushed. "I don't like to curse, so I use the first letters instead." I replied. The guys started laughing and Paul smiled. It was the cutest smile ever. It looked like a child looking at his new puppy.

I sighed and looked back to the guys. "What is going on. Do you guys have beef with my family?" I asked and then stopped and stared into space. It clicked. They were werewolves who hated vampires it made sense. I was snapped out of my trance when Jared waved his hand in front my face to get my attention. I looked at the guys and didn't say a word. I looked at Paul. He was hot, in body temperature, as well as in the hotness department. He had muscles, that looked like he was taking seroids, and they hated my family. It made sense. The fact that Paul was shaking next to me, really made it click into place. I turned to Paul and spoke.

"You better calm down, you don't want to phase here." I said. Jared spit out his drink, Embry fell off the bench, Jacob coughed on his sandwich and Paul just stared at me in awe. When they had calmed down a bit, they looked at me and Paul spoke first. " Let's talk about this after school. You are going to have to come to my house, cause there is no way I'm coming to yours." he said. I smiled. "Can I tell my parents?" I asked.

Jacob nodded and said, "Well, they know about us, so yea, you can tell them." I nodded and packed up what was left of my lunch. I finished my classes for the day and rushed home to change and tell my parents and family what had happened. What I didn't tell Paul was that I might be a werewolf. We'll see how that one turns out. My parents had me pack some extra clothes, not telling me why. Did they expect me to stay the night or something? Edward snorted. "You'll find out soon enough." he said. I rolled my eyes. "Why can't you just tell me like a normal human being." I said. I then stopped and shook my head. "You know what. Scratch what I just said." I finished. Emmett started to laugh and I rolled my eyes and bolted out the door in a rush of emotions.


	3. 3

Chapter 3:

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!

Jaz's P.O.V.

I drove to the reservation. On the way, I remembered the conversation I had with my family.

Flashback:

I rushed out of my room and called a family meeting. "WE HAVE A PROBLEM." I yelled.

Everyone rushed over to me. I was still wearing the clothes I had on that day and looked fine, so I was going to tell my family. I did and they smiled. "Well, If you want to be friends with them. I don't see why not. You're human." said my dad. Edward rolled his eyes. "Just don't fall in love with one of them." he stopped before he finished.

He rolled his eyes again. "Never mind." he said. Everyone looked at me with waiting eyes. "His name is Paul Merez." I said.

Emmett smiled and said, "Just be careful and use protection." "EWWWW Emmett!" all of us said. "That's gross." I said. My dad smiled and spoke, "Thank Goodness...That's the outcome I was hoping for." I laughed.

"I promise to wait until it's that man I'm married to... you know...that" I said. My dad's smile grew even bigger. "I like that plan a lot." I smiled and said "Now I think Paul Imprinted on me, but I'm not sure." I smiled a cheesy smile. "He did" said Edward. I rolled my eyes at Edward's mind reading tricks.

The room could be filled with crickets. Alice was the first to jump for joy. "When is the wedding. You have to let me plan it." she said. I rolled my eyes. "Alice. We are just friends, don't go there." I said. Alice looked hurt, but then bounced back to her happy self again. I headed for the door, but grabbed my backpack filled with homework, thinking maybe Paul could help me after we talked, but I doubt that would happen.

Paul's P.O.V.

I rushed home as soon as I could. I knew that Jaz was coming over and I had to clean my house. I lived alone, because my mom had passed away last year. I didn't mind living alone and I was eighteen so the law didn't have a problem with it. I started in the kitchen. The flies were everywhere. I picked up the phone and dialed my version of nine one one.

"Hello" was the woman's voice on the other end. "Emily. It's Paul. I'm having Jaz come here today and I need your help to clean up and make me look not so much like a slob." I said.

I could hear Sam's laughter in the background. "Sam will be right over, in fact, I'll send the whole gang over." she said. I heard a bunch of groans and Emily yelling at the rest of the guys and threatening no food for dinner. To them, that was a real threat.

I heard the phone being rustled away and Sam spoke. "I'll have the pack meet you there. We all have to talk to her anyway, so we'll help you." he said. I could tell Emily was smiling in triumph.

"Thanks so much. See you in a couple seconds." I hung up the phone and started cleaning. My house was big. I had built it myself, when I moved here to La Push.

My mom and I moved here because of my furry problem, but she just thought it was because of a special school for gifted people like me. I played guitar and so she thought that I was getting special training, but I could never tell her.

Sam, being the Alpha, didn't let me, and I was ok with that. The good thing is, that when she died, Sam let me tell her before she left me. It felt good to tell her the truth, and she understood and was not mad. I remembered how Jaz had known about us being a pack.

She was so smart. I was so happy for her, because she was mine, not yet, but she would be. She was beautiful and smart and so beautiful. It was love.

My house had a kitchen, a dining room, a living room, three guest bedrooms, and then a bathroom, all on the first floor.

The second floor was stairs leading to a hallway, which led to the master bedroom. The master bedroom had a bathroom of it's own. It took me not to long to built, considering I had five other werewolves to help. It looked like a home, I had not wanted to change it, because that's the way my mom had it and it was fine to me. I liked it.

It looked country, but homey, all in the same. I started on the floors and started to sweep them.

The rest of the guys got there and soon my home was almost clean. Emily came by and started cooking dinner. I took the trash out and came into my home to smell fresh rainfall scent. I looked around and found that Emily had brought some candles over and placed them all around to match with the décor of the house. It was nice of her. I walked through the kitchen and dining room, which were really one room. I walked into the living room and found that it was clean. I didn't see the guys anywhere.

I was getting worried. I headed up the stairs and passed the guest rooms and bathroom.

They were not there. There was only one room they could be in or they had left. I heard a loud bang and knew they were in my room.

I opened the door and nearly fell over. The room looked all romantic and crap. "What The..." I stopped. "You guys are crazy!" I said. I saw Embry, Jacob, Jared, and Quill standing in the center of my room and hiding something behind them.

They were standing in front of my bed. "What did you do?" I asked and started shaking. They parted and I saw that my bed was made and had scented fragrance on it.

"COME ON GUYS! I'M NOT MARRIED YET! GIVE ME MY MAN SMELL!" I yelled. The guys laughed and I chased them out of the room. "I just don't get how he could like her." I heard Jared say. I growled and knew he would never understand till he imprinted. I took a shower and got dressed in my clothes. I heard the doorbell ring and rushed down to get it. I was beat by the guys. They had surrounded Jaz and she looked trapped.

Jaz's P.O.V.

I got to Paul's house and rang the doorbell. I heard shuffling of feet and the door opened. All the guys were there.

They were everywhere. Paul came over to me and took my hand. He pulled me out of the sea of guys and led me to the couch. Sam was siting there waiting for me.

We had decided that I was welcome to visit and that I could talk to my parents, but I was not allowed to tell anyone and they explained everything. I realized that Imprints could only tell people about it and it made sense.

I looked to Paul. "Have you imprinted yet?" I asked. It went quiet. I looked around to see all the guys looking at us with wide eyes.

It seemed everyone wanted to get a piece of this. "Let's go for a walk." Paul said. I nodded and followed him. I knew what he was going to tell me, I just wasn't sure if I was ready, but he had not said anything, so I would freak out later.

I followed Paul to the beach. It was so beautiful. I wished I could live here.

"Remember when you asked me if I imprinted on anyone?" Paul asked me. I nodded. "I imprinted on you." he said. I smiled. This is was I wanted. " Show me." I said. Paul smiled and phased into his wolf form. I smiled in awe. "You're beatiful, now change back." I said. Paul ran into the woods and came back in his human form, dressed in a pair of shorts.

It freaked me out a little, but I knew he was the one. I jumped into his arms and kissed him.

The kiss deepened, and he shoved his tongue in my mouth. I accepted it and I kissed him back just as much and I added some special effects as well, such as nibbling on his lip and neck. He hissed with pleasure and I knew he liked it. The next thing I knew, I was on my back in the sand and he was kissing my neck, my face and lips all over. We made out for at least an hour and knew that we would have to get back soon. Paul smiled at my swollen lips and I at his. We headed back to the house, when we had calmed down a bit. It was a little funny, because Paul had gotten turned on and lets just say he was not going to be fixing this anytime walked into the house, our faces not swollen anymore, and everyone started to hoot and holler.

Paul's P.O.V.

I took Jaz to the beach. She looked so beautiful in the moonlight. Her heart was pounding in want.

I could tell she liked it here. "Remember when you asked if I imprinted on anyone?" I asked her. She nodded. "I imprinted on you." I said. She asked me to show her, and I did. She asked me to change back, and I did, with eagerness. I cam out of the woods to find her waiting for me.

She smiled and her heart picked up a beat. The next thing I knew, she was in my arms, bridal style, and kissing me, and when I say kissing, I mean, tongue kissing. She was all over me and so I gave it back to her.

I felt the need to be close to her and wanted to be as close as I could. I wanted her so bad, but I knew that would have to wait. I pushed her to the ground and kissed her all over. I had to distract myself.

I could feel myself swelling up and knew that I had to be careful. We kissed for an hour and then headed back to the house. Our faces had lost the puffiness.

We walked inside the house and everyone yelled and howled at us in glee. Poor Jaz looked so embarrassed. I scooped her up and took her outside to take her home.

I noticed her car so I put her in her car and drove her home. She smiled and kissed me goodnight.

Then went inside.I walked home and remembered how her lips felt on mine. It felt so right. I loved it. I even swelled up thinking about it. I had to get home to a very long and cold shower.


	4. 4

Chapter 4:

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Jaz's P.O.V.

The next day, I went to school and was met with the lovley face of Paul. He was so nice and warm. I loved being near him. I had every class with him, except the last period. I walked to Science class in sadness. I hated sience because of one girl. Brittney. The most popular girl in school. She would always make fun of me. It was getting sad. I walked into class and sat at my desk. The next thing I knew, there was a pacet slammed on my desk. I looked up to see brittney smiling. "Open it. I want to see your face when you cry." she said. I sighed and opened up the package. Inside was a piece of paper with a photo of me on it. In red handwriting, there was that horrible phrase. "Jaz has no Jazz." it said. I felt the tears rolling up. "You really are fat and ugly, you have no Jazz, jaz." said Brittney. I felt the tears roll down my cheeks. "Here," she said throwing another packet in front of me. "Do us all a favor and go away to this boarding school." she said and walked away. I ran out of the class, not caring if I missed a class and headed home. I rushed up to my room and shut the door. I didn't want to eat or sleep. Maybe she was right. Maybe I should go? "No, you shouldn't go." said my mind reading brother. He opened the door and smiled. "I know what happened." he said. "I can't take it anymore." I said. Edward sighed. "Do you really want to go?" he asked. I sighed. Edward rolled his eyes, cause he already knew the answer. "I tell Carlisle and Esme." he said. I smiled. "Thanks Edward." I said. That night I left for boarding school. I didn't care about leaving Paul, I just had to go. I had written him a letter and mailed it. That would explain everything.

Paul's P.O.V.

I could not believe that she left me. She wrote me a letter and mailed it to me. This was going to be torture. How was I going to live without her. She was my second half, and it was all Brittney's fault. I was so angry. I read the letter again.

Dear Paul,

If you're reading this, then I'm gone. I'm sorry that I could not say goodbye in person. I had to go away for a year. I just can't stand being made fun of. I decided to go to a special boarding school, for people like me. It's a one year program, so I'll be back for Senior year. Please don't be mad, I need to do this for me. I hope you understand.

Jazmine

I sighed. I had to accept that she was gone and coming back next year. This is what she needed. I loved her, and that's all that mattered. I had to do whatever it took to help her, and if this was it, then so be it. I went for a walk to cool down. It was going to be a long year.


	5. 5

Chapter 5:

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.

Jaz's P.O.V.

It had been a year, and I was going home. I had lost all the extra weight and now looked like I was one of the Cullen family. Through the year that I was at boarding school, I learned some things to help me get through life. It was just what I needed. I drove home and could not wait to get there. The moment I passed the welcome to Forks sign, I felt relief. I was now going to go back to the reservation school, and finish out my high school. I parked the car, and walked to the door. Before I could knock, the foor swung open, and Alice jumped into my arms. I laughed and hugged her back. "OH MY GOSH! LOOK AT YOU! I ALREADY SAW IT, BUT SEEING YOU IN PERSON IS AMAZING!" she said. I smiled and walked intot the house. I spent the rest of the night, talking and catching up with my family. "While I was gone, I thought about my life, and what I want. I don't want to be a vampire. Don't take it personally, I just feel that I could never stand to see people I love die away, when I'm still alive for years." I said. My dad smiled and spoke. "I agree with you and am happy that you came to that decision yourself." he said. I smiled. "So, how is Paul?" I asked. Alice sighed. "It's been rough, and he's been patrolling really hard. I think he's trying to block his feeling of hurt. You kind of ditched him, and you're his imprint. Remember." she said. I sighed. "Well then I guess I should go over there." I replied. Everyone nodded and I drove to the reservation.

Paul's P.O.V.

I couldn't believe my eyes. There she was. The most beautiful woman in the world, even more beautiful than she was before. She had lost all the weight. I walked up to her, all past emotions aside. "You're here, your really here." I said. She laughed. "I love your laugh." I said. this made her laugh even more. "So, you're not mad?" she asked. I smiled. "How could I ever be mad at you. I love you, remember." I said. She stopped. "You love me?" she asked. I nodded. Did I speak too soon. "I'm sorry, was that too fast for you." I asked. Jaz smiled. "A little bit, but I like you a lot, does that help?" she asked. My heart deflated a little, but at least she liked me. "Im ok with that." I said. We spent the rest of the night talking, until we were interupted by the pack. They walked into the house, for dinner, expecting Emily to have made it, like she always did, and found, well, us. "Dude, what about Jaz?" asked Quil. Jaz smiled and stood up. "What you don't recognize me?" she asked. The guys eyes grew wide. "JAZ!" they all yelled and scooped her up in hugs. Jaz smiled and spoke. "Yea yea yea, you bunch of mutts. Let me go. I'm trying to talk with my wolf man, now beat it and get dinner at the resturant." she said. The guys grumbled and left. I smiled. "Still the same old Jaz." I said. She smiled and we talked the rest of the night away. Eventually, it was getting late, and Jaz fell asleep on the couch. I covered her with a blanket and went to bed, dreaming of the life I would have with Jaz.


	6. 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Chapter 6:

Jaz's P.O.V.

A couple of months passed by and everything was going well. I was spending more and more time with Paul.'

It turned out that Jared had imprinted on Kim, my new friend from school. Quill had imprinted on Clair, and Sam was with Emily. It was really cool. I lived with my parents and things were great. But, one day changed everything. Alice was able to see a decision that would make all hell break loose. "The Volturi know that Jaz is living with us, they are going to come here and turn her if she is still living with us." she said. Paul's grip tightened around me.

"No offense to you guys. I'm happy with being human. I love Paul. I don't want to watch him go old without me." I said. My dad nodded and said,

"Truth be told, we don't wish this upon anyone. We need to come up with a solution. Paul, can we meet with the council and find a solution?" my dad asked. Paul nodded. That was so sweet of him. If it meant my life, he would deal with dealing with these vampires, or bloodsuckers as he liked to call them. The gang and I waited outside and I was really nervous. We waited for an hour, and Paul held me the entire time. Eventually, the tribe leaders and my family came out and said nothing.

My dad was the first to speak. "We need to talk to Paul and Jaz alone." he said. We nodded and followed them into the house. "We figured out a solution. You may not like it but it has to be done. It's the only option." My dad said. I nodded.

"Promise me you will do this." my dad said. "How can I promise if I don't know what I'm promising." I said. My dad sighed. "Just promise me, please." he said. I promised. Mr. Black spoke.

"We have decided that Paul and Jaz will get married and that she will not be able to see her family again. It is for her own good. We will tell people she is an orphan and you married her." he said.

I fainted and I knew I would never see my family again, but at least I had Paul. It would be hard, but I could do it, but I still passed out.

When I woke up, I knew that my father had left to make it easier. I cried my eyes out into Paul's now drenched shirt. I felt bad, but I would wash it later. I looked up to Paul's concerned eyes. "You ok?" he asked. I laughed. "As good as I can be." I said. Paul nodded in understanding.

I looked around and saw that I was in Paul's bedroom. "How did I get here?" I asked. Paul smiled. "I carried you here in my arms." he said. "Oh, thanks." I said.

The next couple of weeks passed and Paul and I got married. We had a nice little ceremony. I had no bridesmaids, and Paul had his guys stand up for him. I didn't want tuxs or anything, just me in a simple white dress, and Paul in a nice suit. We were married outside our home, with nothing but our friends, and the priest. I didn't want decorations, I just wanted it to be simple.

I was now Mrs. Meraz. It fels so good. I remembered the wedding. I walked down the aisle and saw the look Paul was giving me. It was a look of uttermost love. The ceremony was beautiful. By the end of the night, I was getting tired and wanted to go to my new home. It felt weird, but I was so happy. The night ended and I knew I was ready.

Paul and I went home. He carried me through the doorway. It was so romantic. I knew that I was ready to have Paul as my husband. Paul carried me up the stairs and sat me on the bed. He started kissing me and I knew I was ready. Everything that happened that night was heavenly, and so worth the wait.

Paul's P.O.'s P.O.V.

Things were going good until the bloodsucker called us to a meeting.

She told us about the Volturi coming to change Jaz. My girb instintivly tightened around her.

There was no way my woman was going to become a bloodsucker. She said she didn't want to. That made my heart leap for joy. We needed to come up with a solution and the only way to do that was to have a meeting of the two different kinds. We did.

"We have decided that Paul and Jaz will get married and that she will not be able to see her family again. It is for her own good. We will tell people she is an orphan and you married her." Mr. Black said. Jaz passed out and I caught her.

"I think you should go now, Mr. Cullen. It will be easier for her." said Mr. Black. Carlisle nodded and left. The agony was in his eyes.

I looked at him as he left and stopped him. "Carlisle, you have my word, no harm shall come to her by my hand. I will be a good husband and hopfully father." I said. Carlisle nodded and left without a word. I picked up Jaz and brought her to my house, our house now. The thought made me smile. She would be happy. I know it. Her clothes smelled like vampires so Emily bought her more.

We just had to get married. So we did. The ceremony was small and we just had the pack and the priest there. It was a nice ceremony. I could not wait to get to our home. I shuddered at the thought. As Jaz walked down the aisle, I saw how beautiful she really was. She was amazing. She wore a simple white gown, and we were married outside our home, in the field. It was how Jaz wanted it. She didn't want to deal with a big wedding. I didn't care what kind of wedding we had, as long as she was happy.

I carried Jaz up to our room and sat her on the bed. I started to kiss her with the tender love I had for her. I wanted to show her how much I loved her and that she had made the right choice. I kissed her all over and I knew she was ready. I helped her out of her dress. She had on a beautiful bra and panties underneath. It made her even more sexy. She had lost so much weight since she had went to the boarding school. She did it all by herself and was now a size four. It was so sexy, but I would have still loved her at any size.

I kissed her clothes off and claimed her that very night. It was amazing.


	7. 7

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight

Chapter 7

Jaz's P.O.V.

The next couple of months went well and I had not spoken to or heard from my family at all. We graduated High School and things seemed to be looking up. I wanted to go for a walk, so I did. I knew the guys were on patrol so I shrugged it off. I came to the meadow that I loved so much, and the next thing I knew, I was pushed and thrown against a tree. I was sure something was broken. I could not move.

I was picked up by a man who had red eyes. He was a vampire, and not a vegetarian. His eyes were red, which meant he ate humans. I gulped and tried to get away, but I knew It would do nothing.

He was too strong for me. I was thrown again and landed on a rock. I almost blacked out, but I fought the urge. I stood up and faced my enemy. "What do you want?" I asked. The man stopped and looked at me and then spoke. "Don't you recognize your own father?" he asked.

I stopped. "I never knew my father. I was put up for adoption." I said. The man nodded. "Well dear Jazmine. What are we to do." he said. He snapped his fingers and a woman came out of the bushes.

She too was a vampire with red eyes. "What shall we do to help her remember?" asked the vampire who claimed to be my father. The woman smiled and I suddenly felt mass amounts of pain surging through my entire body.

I screamed and screamed until the pain stopped. Then the images hit me like a bolt of lightning. I stood up .

FLASHBACK:

Jazmine you must run and go to the orphanage. They will take care of you. You must. Your father is a bad man and he wants to use your powers for evil.

"I have powers?" I asked. My mother nodded, but never use them.

The next thing I knew, my mother gave me something to drink and I fell asleep. I woke up later in bed and fond that the orphanage had found me and set me up to go to America.

I never saw my mother again. All the memories I had of her dying were all in the potion she gave me. It never happened. I never ran away with my mother, that was her lie. I couldn't believe it.

END OF FLASHBACK

"I remember." I said. "But, I don't know what my power is. I'm human." I said. The vampire smiled. "I am Aro. I am your father, and the leader of the Volturi, or at least one of the leaders." He said.

Bye this time. I had not more strength to stand and fell to my knees. The pain in my ribs hurt and I held them with my hands. "You have a special gift. You can see the future, just like miss Alice." he said.

I was stunned. I was human how was this possible. "I'm human." I said, but was cut off by Aro talking. "Yes, only half human. You see your mother didn't know I was a vampire until you started having your dreams and I told her. pluss, there is your werewolf qualities, which have not bloomed yet, but in a matter of seconds they will.

We had never heard of it, until Bella had a child as well. You were only half vampire, so you mother lived, but sad to say. I tracked her down and finished her off myself, but I was too late to find you and then the orphanage would not tell me where you were. I later found out that you were in America, and I have kept an eye on you ever since. I thought now would be a good time to say hello." he said. I shivered. "I have not had a future sighting ever since my mother gave me some drink." I said.

He smiled. "I know, I know. I have the antidote and you are going to have it. Two Vampires came at me and pinned me down. I fought with all my might, but nothing happened. "this antidote will allow all your vampire and werewolf powers to work they way they were supposed to. That potion your mother gave you was already wearing off, but this will speed up the process." said my father. They were too strong. The next thing I know, Aro plunged a needle filled with was I assumed to be the antidote. I passed out from the Pain.

Paul's P.O.V.

I was on patrol and there were not any vampire sightings in a while. I was almost done with my shift and I smelled Jaz and then I smelled a vampire.

I rushed to Jaz's smell, but the two were so close together so I just rushed to the Vampire smell, cause I had a bad feeling. I called to the pack and Sam joined me behind the bushes to watch.

"I have to go get her." I said and almost leaped out of our hiding space. Sam and the guys pulled me back. When I heard that Aro was her father I nearly yelled in anger.

I had to be quiet and we had to make a plan. We did and spread out. Sam, being the alpha, was going to give the order and then we would attach from all directions. Aro was mine and they all knew it. We waited for Sam's order. I watched as they held my love down. Why was Sam not ordering the order. I watched in agony as my love passed out from pain. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sam give the order and we charged.

We fought them all. Aro and a couple others got away, but we would get them later. They would be back. I phased back to human and didn't care to get dressed. I ran to my beautiful wife. She was bleeding where she had broken her ribs and where they had stabbed her with the needle. I picked her up and carried her to the house. This broke our treaty and I needed to call Dr. Cullen, Jaz's dad, because now we needed him to save my wife.

Dr. Cullen was over in minuets. He had his doctor bag and rushed up the stairs to our room.

He made me wait outside. I heard shrieks of pain from the one I loved. I tried to push through the pack to get to her, but they were too strong. I sat on the couch in defeat. We waited for a long time, I'm not sure how long, then Dr. Cullen came down. I jumped up so fast. He smiled and spoke. "She's going to be ok. It turns our that she has some werewolf genes as well, from her biological mother.

Whatever Aro gave her, caused her healing to start working. She can't phase, but she can heal. I had to push the ribs back in for her, but she will be just fine. I give her a couple days. Just make her rest for a while longer.

It would not be good for the baby. Everyone stopped. I looked at my father-in-law. It hurt to say that. "Baby, what baby?" I asked. Dr. Cullen froze. "She does not even know yet. I found out through her exam.

She is only about three weeks along." he said. I sighed in relief. At least she had not purposefully kept something from me. "Can I see her?" I asked. Dr. Cullen nodded. "Tell her I love her." he said. I nodded and rushed upstairs to be with my love. She was sleeping in the bed and looked at peace now that she was healing. I slipped into bed next to her and fell asleep as well.

Jaz's P.O.V.

I woke up to feel my husband next to me. I shot up in pain and yelled. Paul sat up quickly and calmed me down. "it's ok. We got there and killed some of them, but Aro and a couple other got away.

I would have saved you sooner, but I had to wait for Sam. But it did end up saving your life." he said. "I know. I woke up before my father set my bones. We talked and I told him what happened. I passed out when he set my ribs. I'm thankful I got to see him one more time." I said. Paul nodded and spoke. "You know, there is something that you don't know." he said. I turned to him.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Your father came down and said that after he fixed your ribs, you were healing because of the antidote. It gave you your powers back. You were able to heal with werewolf genes as well as tell the future. And then there's one more thing." he said.

I nodded and waited. "Your pregnant. He found out when he did an exam to make sure the ribs were in place correctly." he finished. I smiled. "I had a hunch. I just was not sure yet. I wanted to wait till I knew for sure, before I told you." I said. Paul smiled and kissed me. "I'm just happy you are ok." I smiled. " I wish that we could have found out differently that you were pregnant." said Paul.

I smiled and spoke. "Well, I think it's a little too late." I said.

Paul smiled and kissed me.


	8. 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Chapter 8

The next couple of months, I started to grow bigger and bigger. I was still me, I just had powers. Having the werewolf healing qualities made my pregnancy healthy.

I was snacking a lot. I ate almost as much as the guys. I remembered the first meal it happened. I was sitting at the table eating and Sam asked me if I was going to phase.

I laughed and so did everyone else. I was sitting on the couch, today, reading a book on baby names. I was about seven months now. I was so excited, but I was afraid, because my family had not heard anything about Aro and neither had we.

I was hanging out with my family, now that the whole plan had not worked, but it was ok, because I had a wonderful husband and baby on the way. I was going to my doctor appointments, which were with my dad. Edward was taking me today, because Paul had patrol and wanted to protect me. Paul had gotten used to having the "bloodsuckers" in our lives. He knew he had to deal and he was doing it really well. I walked into the room and saw my dad.

"Hey dad." I said.

My dad smiled and hugged me. "Let's take a look at your little one." he said. I smiled. I laid down on the table and Edward sat next to me. My dad put the ultrasound ointment on my tummy and pushed down the handle on my belly. The baby's heartbeat was nice and strong, but then my dad got a look on his face. I didn't like it. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Nothing's wrong. There are two heartbeats." he said.

My eyes grew wide and Edward started to laugh and slap his knee. I turned to him. "It's not funny." I said.

He smiled and I laughed. I pulled my shirt down and sat up. Suddenly, the world decided to spin and I was pulled out of reality into a dream. I saw Aro plotting something and it looked as if I was looking down at the paper. I read the date of September 12 was the attach date. I zoned back into reality. Both Edward and my father were looking at me funny.

"What just happened?" I asked. "Edward, read my mind." I said. Edward smiled, "fine by me, but don't show me anything I don't want to see. The last thing I want to see is you getting knocked up by a dog." he said.

I laughed and so did my father. I focused and showed Edward what I had seen. "Aro is going to attach in three months." he said. "September 12." he said. I smiled. I guess I can see the future. Edward took me home and I walked through the door to see Paul and the guys eating. Emily was in the kitchen so I went to help her. "Hey, How are you doing?" she asked. I stopped. I had to tell them. "Everyone listen up. I had my first vision today."

they all stopped and listened, because they knew this was important. "Aro is going to attach in three months. September 12." I said. Sam nodded. "Thanks for telling us. We need a plan." the guys started plotting and then I remembered something else. "oh, one more thing!" I said everyone stopped again and looked at me. "I'm having twins. A boy and a girl." I finished. Paul's jaw dropped. I went over to him as the rest of the group howled for joy and cat called to Paul.

"You ok?" I asked. Paul shook his head. "yea, I'll be fine." he said. I laughed and he kissed me tender. The guys yelled ewws and yucks as a joke, but when they imprint they will be doing the same thing as well.


	9. 9

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Three months came bye and it was September 12th. I was ready to deliver at any time and had my dad on speed dial. I was home and knew that It was the day, but I wanted some air.

I sat on the porch. I knew that could not be too hurtful. I didn't leave the house, just was outside. Paul was patrolling all around with the guys so that I would be safe. I enjoyed the breeze on my face. I opened my eyes to see none other than Aro standing on my front Lawn. "Why does this not surprise me?" I asked. Aro chuckled, his laugh causing me to shiver for the worse. "My dear, you are with child.

That is wonderful news. Why didn't you tell me I was a grandfather?" he asked. "Because you are not." I said. "Now is that any way to talk to your father. Let's see, you are about to deliver so we shall not hurt you, just take you and use you for our own good." he said. Two vampires came and grabbed my arms. They made me walk and follow Aro. We walked for what seemed like hours and hours and then I had a vision.

Paul was running after me. He knew I was in trouble. I came back to reality. That made me feel a little better. We reached the meadow and Aro had the vampires sit me down. "Now, we shall begin. I picked today, because it was a full moon. The day your powers are most powerful. Tell me look into the future and tell me what I will become and how will I win this battle." he said. "You know I can't do that, and even if I could I would not." I stated.

Aro smiled and then slapped me across the face. I was thrown into the air and landed on my side. I felt my belly, nothing was hurt, but I saw a bruise forming on my belly. "That can't be good." I stated and then my water broke. The contractions came the instant it broke and I knew I was not going to be able to concentrate. He was going to kill me if I didn't and I knew I was going to die.

Paul's P.O.V.

I was running as fast as I could. I knew he took her. Sam and the pack were on my tail. We all ran to the meadow and saw Aro slap my love and her go flying.

She cried out in pain and sat up. He stomach started to bruise and she started to yell in pain. I noticed that she was sitting in water. Then it hit me. "Guys! Jaz is in labor hurry up and lets finish this now!'' I thought.

The guys nodded and we charged. This time we were not going to let him get away. Aro slammed me to the ground, but I jumped back up. I ran toward him and dodged him, making him think I missed him, but then Sam tackled him to the ground and he was gone. We killed the rest of the vampires off and burned them. We phased back to our human forms and I rushed over to Jaz. "Jaz are you ok? Did he hurt you?" I asked.

Jaz smiled as best as she could. "He put me into labor." she said. "I'm going to have these babies here and now. There is no time." she finished. I grew pale as a vampire. Sam came up next to us and spoke. "Emily won't make it in time and neither will Dr. Cullen. You have to deliver the baby." he said. I gulped. Jacob stepped forward. " I can do it, If you can't." he said. I growled and then Jaz took my hand and yelled, "let him do it. I need you to hold me." she said. I nodded and sat behind Jaz to give her support.

Jacob positioned himself and told Jaz to push. She did. About a half hour later, our son came out. The next thing we knew, Dr. Cullen and Emily were both here. Dr. Cullen took over and Jacob nearly fell over in relief. The guys laughed at it. I normally would too, but I was too worried about my Jazmine. She continued to push and our daughter came out. Dr. Cullen helped us get Jaz to the house.

We didn't go to the hospital because of her healing ability. The babies were cared for by Emily and Dr. Cullen. They were ok and nothing was wrong. I lied down next to Jaz and held her sleeping form in my arms. She stirred and turned to me. "Is it too late to say I love you?" she asked. I smiled. "It's never too late." I said. She smiled and then spoke, "Well it's a little too late to say I wish things went differently."

I laughed. "Yes, Jaz, yes it is a little too late."


	10. Trailer Info

Hey Everyone, I have Photos and A Trailer up for my story. Enjoy!


End file.
